I Want You
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Is taking place in the middle of the story, Some spoilers. Packie has fallen for Niko and wants him to himself. Florian is a drama queen but only wants Niko's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Niko went to visit Kate at the McReary household. She greeted him at the door as nicely as she could, she said bitter things here and there but tried to seem friendly.

"Just come in Niko. Sorry for the late notice." Kate says.

Niko walks into the house behind her,"Okay, So what do you need?"

"Company." She says with a smile,"Just someone to spend my time with."

Niko smiles softly at that, he had been feeling the same lately. He had been feeling a longing in his heart for friendship and also love. He felt that he could find love with Kate. Hopefully someday.

The two sat next to eachother awkwardly,"Sooo..." Niko started to say.

Kate says,"No need for forced conversation. Want to watch tv? "

Niko could only shrug in agreement. They heard stomping upstairs and then the sounds of someone staggering drunkenly down the stairs,"Aye! Kate! Is that a dude I hear down there!?" Packie screamed stumbling closer with a shotgun.

Kate let out an annoyed sigh,"Urgh! It's just Niko! Put the gun away you thug!"

"Ah fuck you Kate! N-Niko! My Prince! Why didn't ya come say hey to me!?" Packie tried to step up to Niko but failed miserably by failing back into the couch,"You ain't care about me. It's always about Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes,"What are you even talking about!?"

"Fuck you!" Packie screamed and then sunk into the couch.

"Okay..." Was all Niko could say in reply.

Kate shook her head at Packie,"I worry about you sometimes."

Niko looked at her and leaned in the whisper,"Can we hold hands?"

Kate blushed brightly and gulped. She nodded in approval and Niko gladly held her hand in his. Packie didn't notice for a while. He seemed to have sobered up a bit after a while and scoffed at the pair holding hands.

"Shut up Packie. Go to bed aleeady."

"Hey don't tell me what to fucking do! I ain't yo bitch alright!"

Kate rolled her eyes,"Just atleast go upstairs so me and Niko can enjoy eachother's company."

"You'll enjoy his company alright."

"And what's so wrong with that? I thought you wanted me and Niko to date?"

"I never said that." Packie says with a shake of his head.

"Yes you-

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Packie yells making Kate jump up and run to her room.

Niko jumped up too worried for her. Niko looked at Packie disapprovingly,"Why'd you do that man?"

Packie sighs,"I don't know man. I really don't know."

"What did Kate ever do to you?" Niko says frowning at his friend.

"Nothin' I just-"

"You just what!?"

Packie sighs,"I got caught up in my feelings is all. Just need some more coke. Drinking brings out my feelings you know."

Niko tilts his head not able to understand. It saddened him that this is what Packie thinks will help everything.

"I'm really trying to understand you Patrick."

"Well then don't! Kay! Don't! Fuck off!"

"What!?" Niko didn't know what the fuck to think anymore. He threw up his hands in defeat,"Forget it then."

Packie sighs,"I'm sorry Niko. Just got a lot on my mind. Lonely. I haven't had no company all week and you haven't answered my calls or texts and I was like okay...He's busy that's cool but as soon as Kate calls you suddenly you're free."

Niko nods understanding where Packie was coming from,"I didn't mean to come off that way. It's just...I'm friends with my ex again and...They don't like me around you. Well...They don't mind it they just still have some lingering feelings."

Packie tilted his head,"What's with all the theys!? Is it a dude!?" Packie chuckles,"Nah can't be! Right Niko!?"

"Um..." Niko looks downward.

"Oh. It's seems that we have a WHOLE LOT to discuss now!" Packie says sitting back in his seat.

"Umm...How did you get sober so quickly?"

"I wasn't drunk! Just tipsy! Plus I'm Irish I can handle my fucking alcohol!" Packie all but screamed. Niko held up held arms in defense.

Niko made to get up but Packie held out his hand to stop him,"Woah! Where the fuck you think you're going let's talk about this ex boyfriend!"

"Why? So you can make fun of me? I know that bisexuality is not accepted in this country. You can be killed for it in mine. I don't need your judgements."

"Woah now Niko boy! I ain't judgin' ya. I was just curious is all." Packie says with a shrug. Packie then looks down at the coffee table and mumbles,"I'm a little funny myself. I mean I ain't ever did nothing with no guys but...I think about it sometimes...Or watch gay porn ya know?"

Niko could see that Packie was blushing and couldn't hold back his chuckle.

"Hey fuck you Niko! I'm trying to open up here!" Packie yelled not looking at the other man out of pure embarassment.

"Okay, okay I understand Patrick. No need to be embarassed. We all start somewhere."

"How did you know you were...ya know?" Packie asked blushing.

"How do you know? You just know." Niko says simply.

"What's your ex like?" Packie suddenly asked.

"The complete opposite of me haha." Niko says and then continues,"He's very girly and is very flaboyant. He was in the war with me. He acts defenseless but he can kill a man with his bare hands. He has a high voice but it's not his real voice. His real voice is deep like mine. Even though me and him are no longer together and he's with another man he gets possessive if I show interest in other men."

Packie nods,"How did you two break up?"

"A betrayal broke everyone up." Niko says looking down.

Packie nods noting Niko's gloomy aura now.

"Sorry for bringing it up man."

"Nah it's fine." Niko says with a shrug.

"Well since your ex...what is his name?"

"Flor-Bernie."

"Well since he's taken now what about dating me?" Packie asked shyly looking down at the floor.

Niko laughed,"Haha good one!" Niko laughs at Packie's "joke".

Packie pretended to laugh it off aswell. The two just hung out as if nothing happened. Packie tried to ignore the constant pain in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Niko was jolted from his sleep by his door being thrown open and two very annoying voices yelling in the living area. ''Where is he Roman?'' He heard the familar voice of his ex all but yell.

''Right behind that little wall right in front of you Florian.'' Roman all but growled. Niko watched as his ex flopped down on the foot of his bed.

''What is it that you want now Florian.'' Niko groaned out.

Florian pouted and shifted his weight,''I get a little lonely just sitting in that apartment all day. I thought that you, me, and Roman could hang out together just like the good old days!''

Niko scoffed and sat up,'' What is this ''Good old days'' There were no good times. Unless you count seeing your friends dying as a good time!'' Niko exclaimed.

Florian sighed and looked down at the floor before letting out a sigh,'' I knew you would say that. You have become so cynical. What happened to my boyfriend? What happened to my beloved Nikolai?''

Niko growled and stood up,''Stop it Florian. Stop it. You keep bringing up the past-

Florian stood up and countered,''Maybe because you were kinder and you were so happy to be alive! Nikolai! Listen to me!'' Florian grabbed Niko's arm as he tried to pull away. Roman looked at the two arguing, he did not bother to cut between the two of them.

Florian began to cry,''What has happened to you Niko?''

''Life! Life has happened to me. I am not the same and I will never be!'' Niko picked up his keys and walked out to his car. Florian and Roman walk after him.

''C'mon cousin! We're just trying to liven you up!'' Roman exclaimed.

''And I am telling you to leave me alone! I do not need this!''

Florian then said,''Where are you going? Can we go with you Niko?'' Florian made sure to tilt his head and give his ex the famous puppy dog eyes.

Niko sighs,''No Florian!''

''Why?''

''Because I am going to work.''

''Ugh Niko, you are always going to work!''' Florian screamed out like the true drama queen that he is. Niko's eyes darted around to the people on the streets that stopped to watch the show. Niko groaned and got into the car,''Just get in!''

Once in the car Florian asked,''So where are we going?''

Niko says,''To the bowling arena.''

Roman cheered,''Finally cousin! Finally we can go bowling! You have been hurting my feelings by turning me down and pretending like you're asleep.''

Niko let out a sigh.

When the three men were at their destination they all got out. Florian and Roman were giggling like children. Niko felt a headache coming on.


End file.
